The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens triplinervia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Florbikano’.
The new Bidens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Okayama-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Bidens plants with unique inflorescence coloration.
The new Bidens plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Okayama-ken, Japan in January, 2010 of Bidens triplinervia ‘K-SAIKA001’, not patented. The new Bidens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Okayama-ken, Japan in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Okayama-ken, Japan since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.